hardcorefandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Crisis
Earth Crisis is an American metalcore band from Syracuse, New York, active from 1989 until 2001, reuniting in 2007. Since 1993 the band's longest serving members are vocalist Karl Buechner, guitarist Scott Crouse, bassist Ian Edwards and drummer Dennis Merrick. Their third guitarist Erick Edwards joined the band in 1998. The band has released 8 studio albums, 3 compilations, 2 live albums and 6 music videos. The band is known for supporting animal rights, promoting a straight edge and vegan lifestyle, and addressing further social and political issues. Band history Initial career (1989–2001) The band originally formed in 1989, but its initial lineup was short-lived. Karl Buechner, originally their bassist, formed a new lineup of the band in 1991, switching to lead vocals in the process. Buechner was joined by guitarists Scott Crouse and Ben Read, bassist Ian "Bulldog" Edwards and drummer Michael Riccardi. 1992's All Out War EP marked their debut release and established the band in hardcore punk and metalcore circles. The next year, Riccardi was replaced by Dennis Merrick for Firestorm; Kris Wiechmann joined shortly thereafter to replace Read. Destroy the Machines, their first full-length record, was released in 1995. Later this year, the band's touring van was involved in an accident that injured all band members, most severely Merrick. During his recovery time, the other band members began the group Path of Resistance with Riccardi and other friends to remain occupied. 1996's Gomorrah's Season Ends brought a more complex and developed form of metalcore. Their popularity grew, resulting in a deal with Roadrunner Records, and the band released Breed the Killers in 1998, the first with guitarist Erick Edwards (bassist Ian Edwards's brother) replacing Wiechmann. The album also featured a guest appearance by Machine Head vocalist and guitarist Robb Flynn. The band later returned to Victory Records, releasing 2000's Slither soon after. With clear and professional production, it surprised some listeners and introduced the band's music to a wider audience. Their final album before their breakup was 2001's Last of the Sane, which included cover versions of songs by The Rolling Stones, Slayer, Led Zeppelin, Cream and Dead Kennedys. In 2001, Earth Crisis played the final show of their initial career at Hellfest in Syracuse.Ryan J. Downey class=artist|id=p194941/biography|pure_url=yes}} Earth Crisis Biography. Allmusic. Retrieved November 26, 2006.http://web.archive.org/web/20071029153856/http://www.earthcrisis.us/ Post-breakup (2002–2007) After breaking up, Buechner and the Edwards brothers formed the band Nemesis, which was later renamed Freya. Other members remained musically active. Reformation (2007–2009) On January 27, 2007, the reunited Earth Crisis played the Maryland Metal and Hardcore Festival. Although it was originally planned as a one-off concert, numerous American and European dates followed thereafter. Earth Crisis headlined the Firestorm Fest in early 2008, supported by Terror, Sworn Enemy, Shai Hulud, Down to Nothing and Recon. On September 10, 2008 it was announced that Earth Crisis had signed a worldwide deal with Century Media. They entered the studio on October 16, 2008 to record a new record, and Tue Madsen was hired to mix the project. The finished album, To the Death, was released in Europe on April 20, 2009 and in North America on May 5, 2009. In August and September 2009, Earth Crisis played America and Europe on the Hell on Earth Tour, http://www.hellonearthtour.de alongside Sworn Enemy, Neaera, Waking the Cadaver, War of Ages, Thy Will Be Done and War from a Harlots Mouth. Latest releases: (2010–present) In March 2010, they announced that drummer Andy Hurley of Fall Out Boy and formerly Racetraitor will serve as a touring member for a portion of the band's upcoming tour, as Merrick will only be available for certain dates. In July 2011, Earth Crisis released their seventh studio album, Neutralize the Threat. The album was mixed and mastered by Zeuss. The tracks "Raise" and "Total War" were released online as an album teaser. Earth Crisis released their eighth studio album Salvation of Innocents on March 4, 2014. Members ;Current members * Karl Buechner – vocals (1991–2001, 2007–present) * Scott Crouse – guitar (1991–2001, 2007–present) * Ian "Bulldog" Edwards – bass (1991–2001, 2007–present) * Dennis Merrick – drums (1993–2001, 2007–present) * Erick Edwards – guitar (1998–2001, 2007–present) ;Former members * Ben Read – guitar (1991–1994) * Kris Wiechmann – guitar (1994–1998) * Michael Riccardi – drums (1991–1993) ;Touring members *Andy Hurley – guest tour drums (2010) Discography ;Studio albums *''Destroy the Machines'' (LP) (1995, Victory Records) *''Gomorrah's Season Ends'' (LP) (1996, Victory Records) *''Breed the Killers'' (LP) (1998, Roadrunner Records) *''Slither'' (LP) (2000, Victory Records) *''Last of the Sane'' (LP) (2001, Victory Records) *''To The Death'' (LP) (2009, Century Media) * Neutralize the Threat (2011, Century Media Records) * Salvation of Innocents (2014, Candlelight Records) ;EP *''All Out War'' (EP) (1992, Conviction Records, re-released 1995 on Victory Records) *''Firestorm'' (EP) (1993, Victory Records, re-released 1995) *''Forced To Kill'' (7") (2009, Seventh Dagger Records) *''The Discipline'' (EP) (2015, Bullet Tooth Records) ;Live *''The California Takeover'' (Live) (1996), Victory Records, split live album with Strife and Snapcase.) *''The Oath That Keeps Me Free'' (Live) (1998, Victory Records) ;Compilation *''Forever True - 1991-2001'' (Compilation) (2001, Victory Records) References External links *Official Earth Crisis web site *Earth Crisis at MySpace Category:American hardcore punk bands Category:American metalcore bands Category:Hardcore punk bands Category:Metalcore bands